Cat got the bee's stinger?
by Captain.Jay.C.U97
Summary: The cat wasn't just just her first priority. She was also a friend, mentor, superior, goddess but has she been ranked in another area in Soi Fon's book? tbh i didnt know what to put in the summary so i just wrote whatever came to mind.


Two shadowy figures lay in the lush, green grass leaving imprints of their bodies, they lay quietly under a blanket of thick blue that is coated with a gazillion bright dots but one certain 'dot' draws everyone's attention away from the little minions, every now and then it will change; shape, size, brightness and even colour but tonight it has chosen to appear round, full and completed.

No words are heard or said, the only thing that disrupts the peace, the silence is the sound of irregular breathing and panting. The sound seemed to linger through the air for a little while, petals from the blossom tree seem to fall and dance to the panting as the soft, warm breeze glides them lightly towards the only source of light. Once the petals end their little dance, the breathing and panting seem to have stopped and for a moment everything was silent.

**"What a perfect way to end a nights worth of training, right? Little bee?** the taller of the two figures said while lying down with her arms behind her head staring at the dotted blanket

The other figure turned to look at her companion, confusion was written all over her face before she turned her view skywards

**"Y-yes Yoruichi-sama"** the shorter of the two replied, now sitting up crossed legged

**"Seriously Soi stop with the 'sama' already**!" Yoruichi whined also sitting up, putting all her weight on her arms

**"B-but i-i-"**

Yoruichi sighs and shakes her head before a catty grin makes its way across her face** "Always so stiff, aren't you huh? Soi? You really need to learn to loosen up."**

**"B-but it is my duty to prote—"**

The young girl was once again cut off but this time by a caramel finger on her lips. Soi narrowed her eyes towards the offending finger then looked up only to be greeted by her master only a few inches from her face. Her body temperature slowly but gradually begins to rise at the proximity.

Yoruichi makes a shushing sound before moving her hand from the young girl's lips then turns her head upwards and stares at the beautiful sight. The younger girl begins to feel her body temperature drop back to normal as she also turns her sight towards the night sky as well. They sat there for a while doing nothing but stare at the sky, Yoruichi couldn't help but let her lips get pulled into a smile as she saw the young girl beside her slowly relax. The silence was then broken by a small chuckle. The older woman turned her head with a brow raised to the girl beside her.

**"What's so funny Soi?"**

**"N-nothing Yoruichi-sama"**

**"Hmm…. Really keeping secrets are we?"** she gets on her hands and knees **"if it made you chuckle I'm guessing it is at least a little amusing" **she said in a calm yet playful tone with a teasing grin on her face as she began to crawl towards her student

**"I-i-it's n-nothing, really. Y-yoruichi-sama"** the girl stammered, her eyes widened when she noticed her mentor lips was mere inches from her lips then a blush took over her whole face as she began to turn red like a tomato.

Yoruichi let out a laugh as she pulled back slightly, keeping a little distance between them but not too much **'Oh Kami, she is too cute!' **she thought. **"Come on Soi, tell me!" **she did her best puppy dog eyes and pout **"What you don't trust me?"**

**"O-ofc-couse I d-do"**

**"Then tell me"** the older woman whined

The younger girl sighs then points upwards **"I just thought the stars up there look like lips" **a light blush covered her cheeks

Yoruichi looks up **"Oh yeah, they do but what's so amusing?"** she cocked to the side and wore a confused look

**"Err… w-well..."** her blush darkened **"I-I was wondering h-how m-my first k-kiss would bb-be"**

Yoruichi just looked at the girl calmly then a genuine smile came across her face. **"Aw little bee, have anyone in mind that you want to initiate it?"**

Soi blushed even harder **"umm… never really considered it"** she rushed

**"Hmm… really?"** she said in a disbelieving tone which was laced with a bit of disappointment

**"U-um… Y-yoruichi-sama, c-can I ask you s-something?"**

**"Shoot"**

**"Errr…. Umm…"** she began to blush even harder if possible **"i-I wanted to k-know w-who your f-first k-kiss w-was?" **she then looked down towards the grass

**"It was Kisuke"** she replied flatly

The older girl's face soon had a grin plastered to her face as she saw her little protégé tense up at the name then crossed her arms and her face turned into a scowl as she started to glare at the grass.

**"What?"** she yelped in shock

**"Oh, yeah we were young and curious so we just did it"** she said with a shrug

**"B-but he is unworthy of such declaration from you"**

**"Oh puh-lease Soi it was just a kiss"**

**"Yeah, bu-"**

**"Jealous that Kisuke took my first kiss?"** Yoruichi asked in a teasing tone

Soi cheeks began to burn as she huffed and turned her head away from her mentor attempting to hide the blush but failed since she heard her mentor laugh.

Yoruichi moved closer to the young girl, once again faces almost touching as she placed her index and middle finger under her protégé's chin and turned her face towards her, looking her straight in the eye. Soi Fon's face turned a darker shade of red as the gap between them slowly disappeared; heartbeats quickened, body temperature skyrocketed, unfamiliar and new emotions were felt, lust began to take over and cloud their judgement.

**"y-y-yorui-chi-sama w-w-w-what a-are you d-doing?"**

**"You trust me don't you, little bee?"**

Soi Fon nodded slowly as communication became impossible as her mentor began to brush their lips against each other. A little squeak was heard from the smaller girl as the older girl closed the gap finally connecting their lips. The smaller of the two still frozen in shock but slowly blood began to circulate properly, her mind began to catch up with current events, her eyes slowly shut, her lips began to move slowly, replying to the kiss but not a single syllable heard as their lips danced silently against each other. Until she felt something push against her lips asking for entrance and without a second thought she allowed her master to enter. A small moan was initiated from the young girl as the tongues danced and began to fight for dominance. Both were soon lost in bliss and ecstasy. After what seemed like an eternity they both separated; staring and admiring one another while panting and breathing hard.


End file.
